Family Issues
by Helios-Firelord
Summary: Shinobu Maehara. Moved into Hinata House because of family issues. Now, those issues have finally caught up with her......
1. Prologue

Prologue

"My brother was such a nice person. He was probably the best big brother on earth. He never teased me, he helped me with my homework, he protected me, and he would even give me his lunch if I lost mine. I couldn't believe what happened when I first heard it. He would never do that. I know him, and that's not my brother. And it wasn't. It was someone else. The other half of my brother's mind belongs to someone else."

"My parents died when I was seven. He was twelve then, and I kind of admired him. My parents had decided to go out to somewhere without telling us…. they never came back. Their car was found only an hour away from our house three days after they disappeared. It was a murder."

"Someone killed my parents. They never told us who. My brother knew, even though no one told him. He would scream at night whenever we were living in the orphanage together. He would scream as though he was dying, and then he would lash out violently. One time he even destroyed his bed in his flailing."

"The police found the murderer. He was cooped up in a darker place of Tokyo. He was armed and dangerous, according to the police that talked to us. They lay siege to his "fort", a run down subway tunnel. Eventually, after three weeks, they thought he was dead as there was no food or water down there. They went in and five police were shot. Just like that. The murderer was still alive."

"The police then decided to blow the entire subway system he was in. They put 100 pounds of dynamite on top of the streets he was under and decimated the subway system. When they went in, they found him sitting in the wreckage, alive and well. They fired at him, but the dodged all the bullets. But then he killed himself. He took his pistol, pressed it into his chest cavity and fired three times. He was dead by the first shot, but his gun was an automatic."

"How do you know all this?"

"My brother told me."


	2. The Tale of Shinobu

The Tale of Shinobu

Disclaimer: Forgot to put this in the last chapter/prologue. I do not own Love Hina. I don't even own the computer I am writing this on *sob*. However, I do own all of the Love Hina mangas that have been released in the US. So I guess that counts for something. Oh yeah, I'm going to be using the Americanized versions of the characters names because…… well, I can. :P

"How do you know your brother wasn't lying?"

"I know he wasn't. He never lied in his entire life. Sometimes he was wrong. But my brother was not a liar."

"We have reason to suspect your brother is either a liar or a very good story-teller."

"Did he tell you anything?"

"Yes, he did. He told us that he was going to find "him" and that your brother was going to kill him."

"WHAT?"

"Pay it no attention though. The drugs we have to give your brother can make people delirious."

"No. I can't tell you, but my brother, he….. let's just say he knows things."

"What kind of things?"

"He knew my parents were going to die?"

"You mean he planned it?"

"No. He loved our parents as much as I did. He just knew. He told mom and dad when I was four. He told them "Mom, Dad, you are going to die. But when you die, please don't make Shinobu go away". Three years later, they died. My parents paid him no attention when he told them they were going to die. But he told me the exact date, time, and place of the murder. I couldn't tell anyone though. No one would believe."

"You certainly didn't miscalculate. I am finding hard to grasp the idea of your brother being able to see the future. But he is a very, um, astonishing person."

"How so?"

"He escaped twice. Without even trying. He just wanted to play hide and seek. We never found him, even though he had a homing chip implanted in him. We had to start calling "You win! Come out, Come out wherever you are!" As soon as we gave up, your brother would drop out of the sky and prance around like a lunatic."

"So that's what my brother is. A lunatic."

"No, he is a genius. But sometimes genius gets to people. That is represented in your brother by his split personality, paranoia, and manic depression. But we're working on it."

"No you aren't. He told me. You were working on it, but you gave up a couple of years ago. He's hopeless, isn't he?"

"I can't imagine where you get your information from, but it's completely correct. It is only a shame that we didn't contact you sooner. How do you get your information anyways?"

"My brother. He talks to me in my dreams."

"Shinobu, you know that's not possible."

"It happens."

"Oh, never mind. I see there is no convincing you, so I give up. Tell me what happened in the orphanage.

"Well, a couple of months after being in the orphanage, some people took me away. It was arranged that, incase of my parents' death, my brother would stay with Grandma and I would stay with friends of the family. I already knew them, so I promised my brother we would see each other again soon. I knew I could keep my promise, as the friends of the family had signed the Will accepting both of us, me first and my brother three weeks afterwards."

"But my brother couldn't stand being away from me. I think his problems grew to be at Grandma's apartment. I think being away from me makes him this way. Anyways, he disappeared a week after being at Grandma's apartment."

"Yes, we know all about that incident. What do you know about it?"

"All I know is what I saw on TV. I saw my brother standing on a burning building, eyes dashing about like a crazy person and his dentures shining."

"There is more to that story than you know, Shinobu. For instance, your brother coerced a dentist to surgically reshape his jaws and install those dentures."

"No, my brother didn't do that. Leioji did. The person controlling my brother. Leioji gained full control, didn't he?

"Well, it's true that we're seeing him more and your brother less every day. Did you hear that from your brother?"

" Yes, I did. Although Leioji is gaining more control during the day, I think my brother has more control during the night."

"It's also true that your brother has been causing less problems each night. You may be correct. I think that's all for today Shinobu."

The President of the mental institution Shinobu's brother was staying at got up from her chair and walked out the door. Shinobu got up from her chair and slowly walked back to her room. She was glad her brother was still alive, but it scared her that Leioji was taking over. She knew it from her dreams, but she couldn't always trust her dreams.

On her way to her room, Motoko ran past her, being chased by Tama-chan. Su and Sarah followed after Tama-chan, Su drooling as she went, fork and knife in hand. Shinobu had grown to blank them out unless they were trying to talk to her. 

When she got into her room, she collapsed on her futon. Looking up at her clock, she verified that it was around 9:00. She was exhausted. Shinobu quickly passed into dreams. But she was not alone in her dreams.

She was visited again by a vision. It was her brother escaping from the mental institution. He blew past the guards with a fluid strength that frightened and astounded her. She then recognized the characteristic crazy eyes of Leioji. That wasn't her brother escaping. It was someone dangerous. Shinobu tried to wake up, but the vision persisted.

Leioji threw medical staff, guards, and some patients threw the air until he had gotten to the lobby. It was apparent that he didn't mean to help any other patients escape. Leioji crushed the cash register and took a wad of bills. He shoved them in his pocket, and ran through the doors. The seemingly indestructible wood broke like glass hit with a hammer.

Shinobu then flew to a sitting up position. Her eyes fluttered, getting used to the light. She had forgotten to turn off the lights. She also had to use the bathroom. She stood up, and walked towards her door. In the light, she could barely make out the form of someone outside her door.

"Sempai? Su? Are you there?" Shinobu asked in vain. The figure didn't answer. It didn't move. It appeared to Shinobu that a statue was standing outside her door. Yet, she could feel someone's presence.

She picked up an umbrella and swung open her door. She shrieked.

Naru was sleeping peacefully when she was awaked by a shrill cry. It was Shinobu. Naru knew right away it was that pervert, Urashima. She threw off the small trap door between her room and Keitaro's room and jumped down screaming. She was about to strike him when she saw he was sleeping. Rather innocently too. She was felling tired again, looking at Urashima, but another scream from Shinobu woke her.

Shinobu stood nowhere near the face of the person in her doorway. He stood a full 200 centimeters tall. He appeared to weigh around 100 kilograms. He was gargantuan in comparison to Shinobu. But the thing that truly frightened Shinobu was his eyes and his malicious grin. His eyes seemed not to be under that control of anyone. They darted around the room in every direction, completely apart from each other.

His grin was a chilling grin. His head leaning slightly to the right, his teeth shone in the light from Shinobu's lamp. His teeth were not human, however. They were huge, shark like teeth that looked dangerous and terrible. Yet, the figure still did not move.

Shinobu shrieked a third time. This time, she was answered with assistance. Motoko fell threw the ceiling, katana drawn. 

"DIE, URASHIMA!" Motoko swung violently. However, there was no Keitaro Urashima in her sights. Instead, a bizarre demon –like creature stood in Shinobu's doorway.

"A demon," Motoko whispered. She had never faced a true demon before. However, it was her responsibility as the only true warrior of the Hinata house, it was up to her to banish this vengeful spirit. She drew her blade to her chest and addressed the demon with an unwavering hand and voice.

"Foul demon, you must die for your trespassing. I can not allow you to live, for that would be an insult to me and my dojo." When Motoko spoke, she never expected the demon to speak back.

"Try me." His voice was harsh but brittle, deep but sullen, evil yet tender. The voice of not one, but two people. Those two words pierced Motoko's heart. She felt as though she had just been violently slapped. The demon hadn't even turned to face her.

"YOU'LL DIE!" Motoko charged into battle, katana held above her head. The demon then moved. With the precision and skill of Urashima, the demon caught the blade. But rather than using both hands, only the index finger and thumb of the right hand was used. But still, the demon didn't turn to face Motoko.

Motoko didn't know what to do. She had failed. But she would not give in so easily. However, her opponent wouldn't either.

Motoko ripped her blade out from the demon's fingers, dragging his attention away from Shinobu and finally to Motoko. The demon's eyes darted around madly. He shivered up and down his spine, flexed his muscles, and drew his own katana.

"W-what?" Motoko was only able to see the katana before the demon began his assault. The blades crashed against each other, sending sparks flying into the night. The demon began frothing at the mouth as though he had rabies. Each blow was consecutively stronger and more vicious. Motoko, however, was losing strength each attack. The demon batted her across the cheek with his left hand, sending her spinning through the wall.

Just as Motoko crashed through the thin wall, Naru arrived. The demon smiled maliciously at Naru and ran his palm across the blade of his sword. Blood fell the wooden floor, staining it permanently. Naru saw the fear in Shinobu and panicked. She blazed past the demon and ran into Shinobu's room. She slammed the door shut and pulled so the demon couldn't enter the room. Or so she thought.

The demon merely began hacking away at the thin doors, shredding them like air. He barked, and slammed the door down. Naru was thrown to the ground with it, her hand pinned under it. The demon stood on the door, watching Naru's pain with glee. He then looked out into the hallway and disappeared, leaving the Hinata house in disorder.


	3. Survival of the Fittest

Survival of the Fittest

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own Love Hina. It belongs to Ken Akamatsu; well actually I'm not sure whom it belongs to. Ken Akamatsu made it, but Tokyopop published it in America. I am sooo confused. Well, sorta. Herm, I am just rambling here. Sorry.

All of the Hinata House occupants survived the night. However, injuries were common. Naru was hospitalized as her right hand had been broken if four places. Motoko had a broken floating rib, and incredibly dangerous situation. Thankfully, the doctors were able to successfully re-orient the rib and everyone was sitting around in the Hinata House by 12:30 pm.

The television was on, the news channel currently being watched. It seemed that they were not the only people attacked by the demon. However, they were the most fortunate. There were a total of four attacks in one night, the attack on the Hinata house being the second of the attacks. Before them, an attack was made on a hospital. No one was injured except one guard and a receptionist.

There were two other attacks, both on high-ranking officials in Tokyo. Because of the last two attacks, ten police squads were released to find the accused "demon". The news asked that if anyone knew anything about the demon, they were to call an emergency hotline.

"Everyone, I think I know who attacked us," Shinobu said with a shy voice at the end of the report.

"Who was it then?" Everyone stood on the edge of their seats, staring at Shinobu with an intense expression.

"I'm not sure, but I think it was Leioji." Shinobu looked away as she spoke.

"Who?" Nobody had ever heard of Leioji. _At least they don't eavesdrop on my discussions,_ Shinobu thought.

"Leioji is… well, he's…. um, my brother has a couple of issues. He is currently enrolled in the only mental institution in the area. He has a split personality, and Leioji is the other person." Shinobu finished with a shameful bow.

"Oh," Keitaro said with a thoughtful look on his face.

"He's obviously a liability to our lives as well as everyone else in Tokyo. We can not allow him to continue rampaging or people could die." Motoko was so sure about her verdict that when she was done, she began towards the phone.

"NO! THEY'LL KILL HIM!" Shinobu shouted, tears streaming down her face. She clung to Motoko's kimono so that she could not continue.

"Shinobu, stop. I don't know why you'd want him to live…" Motoko caught herself. No one had heard much about Shinobu's brother except for the fact that he was an incredibly kind, thoughtful person who had some issues.

"I want him to live because he is a good person. Leioji is not. My brother isn't attacking people, Leioji is. If we could only destroy Leioji then maybe we can save my brother…" Shinobu seemed as though she were begging Motoko. Motoko bent inside, wanting to turn in the only person besides Urashima who had bested her, but she didn't want to see Shinobu cry.

"Fine. I'll give it five days. After that, if we haven't destroyed Leioji, we are going to have to tell someone about your brother."

"Arigato, Motoko-san." Shinobu bowed graciously.

"I may actually be able to exorcise Leioji and save your brother without any physical damage. There are only three problems. Our number one problem is that in my condition, your brother would have to be captive before I could perform the exorcism. Number two; Narusegawa and I can't assist in capturing him. Number three; I couldn't even scathe him so I doubt that the rest of you could capture him in five days without help. However, I wish you luck and I hope you can capture him. Shinobu, what is your brother's name anyways?" Motoko, nor any of the Hinata residents, knew Shinobu's brother's name.

"Nani? Oh, my brother's name is Ejichima Maehara." Everyone stifled their laughs at the name.

"Isn't that a rather strange name?" Motoko was one of the only residents who had taken the name seriously.

"Well, my parents didn't really have any names for boys as they were expecting a girl. So they just took the name my grandpa supplied. Unfortunately, my grandpa was a little crazy and ended up dying when my brother was four. If he had lasted just two more months I could have seen him and him me..." Shinobu stopped, not wanting to reveal to much of her past.

"It doesn't really matter. We have to find Ejichima before anyone else does." Keitaro had just saved Shinobu from looking like a fool in front of everyone. _Thank you, sempai. I promise to make it up to you later_.

Then the Hinata House team mobilized. Su disappeared into the voids of her room to get who-knows-what while Keitaro made sure Naru didn't leave her room. Motoko disappeared, but everyone assumed she was taking a bath or getting some rest. Shinobu got a flashlight and packed enough food and water to last the night if necessary. Kitsune stumbled around looking for her combat boots. And Mutsumi got together a bundle of blankets and winter coats. And out the band went.

Everyone started off carrying everything they carried, which was great for Kitsune and Keitaro, as they had packed nothing. However, this wasn't as good for Mutsumi or Shinobu as they had brought everything. Su had brought a huge tracking device, but she always had some heavy gizmo so she was used to it. After about ten minutes, Keitaro was carrying everything Mutsumi and Shinobu had brought.

"Shinobu Maehara, I need a piece of your hair please," Su asked. Shinobu was confused, but she obeyed and plucked out a piece of hair and gave it to Su. Su put it in a small tray on her machine. The tray went in and clicking and whirling began.

"Su, what exactly is that?" Shinobu inquired.

"Easy. I'm using the DNA in your hair to locate anyone closely related to you. The problem is, I only detect two people. Your father and your grandma. It seems as though… your brother doesn't exist. But I should be able to track even dead bodies with this baby…" Su stopped, as she knew she wasn't helping. But Su had just sent something very powerful into motion inside Shinobu's mind. _We never found him, even though he had a homing chip implanted in him_

"That's it! Back when my brother was in the institution, he would run away. Then implant homing devices into all of their patients just incase someone did escape. But somehow, my brother didn't seem to show up. His chip didn't activate at the command. Maybe Leioji built a tracking damper…"

"Very good, Shinobu…" a dark voice spoke. Squatting atop a building, Ejichima gripped both of his katanas. Rather, Leioji gripped the handles as he had control at the time.

"But, but that's impossible. Nobody knows how to make a tracking damper." Su was confused. She had never heard of a tracking damper.

"You're looking at the first person to succeed in building one. The funny thing is, I built it while I was captive. Makes you wonder what I can do… YOU!" Leioji suddenly became violent mid-sentence. His eyes seemed to be focusing as well as they could at someone standing on the building opposite of him.

"Yes demon Leioji. It is I, Motoko Aoyama and I am here to put you to your death, demon. Draw your blades." Motoko had been stalking the Hinata House team for hours and now threw away her elaborate costume. Underneath she wore two katanas at her side and a wicked-looking pole arm on her back. She drew a katana and grimaced.

"Motoko! What are you doing you promised you wouldn't hurt him!" Shinobu cried.

"And you should be in bed! How dare you!" Keitaro chimed in.

"I'm not here to hurt Ejichima. I am here to destroy Leioji. Now fight me creature." That was enough to send Leioji into a rage. He drew both swords and leapt a full five meters to land in front of Motoko. He caught her by surprise, as she had never seen anyone with the ability to jump that far. He took advantage of that and swung to especially cruel strikes at Motoko. She was able to block both just in time with one of her katanas, but her muscles burned as she held him back.

Motoko gritted her teeth and kicked at Leioji's groin. He dodged, but he had to call off his attack for a few precious seconds. Motoko took advantage of this and drew her second katana.

"Now we can have fun, eh?" Leioji smirked. He took the offensive and began swinging away. His attacks were reckless, but defending against them left Motoko with not enough energy to retaliate. It was an exact copy of her last battle with Leioji. She could hold him off for a while, but then he bested her. The next strike was with such force it sent one of her katanas flying. Things looked grim.

But desperation is a valuable ally. So is pride. Anger filled Motoko, and she reversed the roles. Although she had but one katana and Leioji two, her rage gave her the strength of one hundred kendo warriors. She burned all over from lack of oxygen, her side where her rib had broken was especially painful and her head spun. But the adrenaline kept her going.

The Hinata Team wasn't going to sit this one out, though. Keitaro and Shinobu had ran off to get the police and Kitsune and Mutsumi were ready to help with flashlights in hand. A simple blinding light can disable an opponent for quite some time.

But Motoko didn't need the help. She beat away at Leioji, exhausting his reserves of strength. She yelled and slashed him down the chest. The force of the attack sent Leioji flying back into the building from which he had began his attack. He crashed into the building sending cement flying. He got up, nevertheless. He brought his hand to his mouth and wiped away his blood. He frowned.

"Motoko, I never thought you would be the first to injure me. But it seems that you get the honor. However, you will take that honor to your grave. Are you ready to die, Aoyama?" To angry to wait for a response, Leioji leapt back at Motoko. She was kneeling on her right knee, supported by her katana. Her lungs burned, her ears rang, and her eyes received only a brilliant white. _Just when I don't need it I run out of oxygen. Breathe, damn it! Breathe!_ But her body didn't respond. She collapsed just as Leioji rough hand caught her cheek.

Motoko spiraled in the air, sent spinning by the force of the blow. Kitsune realized what was happening and turned on her flashlight pointing in Leioji's face. He turned to face her. His eyes shone red, like a dog in a dark room with a small light flickering. Kitsune was terrified. She shrieked and dropped her flashlight. It hit the street and broke. Leioji, still staring in Kitsune's direction, kicked Motoko in the arm.

Leioji moved away from Motoko then, thinking her to be defenseless and thus of no threat to him. But he was wrong. Motoko had regained her breath, and although she was weary, she had enough strength to hurl her pole arm through Leioji's back. He stumbled and then fell. As he fell, sirens came into hearing distance. _Thank god they got the police on this nut job_, Motoko thought. She sighed, and then she fainted.

Leioji thrashed, bleeding on the cold, hard cement. He had put down his guard for one moment and had thus been defeated. _I will survive. You will not destroy me_. He effortlessly plucked the pole arm from his back and threw it to the streets, clanking on its way down. However, he then heard the slamming of car doors and the static of walkie-talkies.

"That's right. We got him. Air support? You there? This is unit 1806A. We have the suspect on a building. He appears to be wounded. We got him. Make sure he doesn't escape." Inspector Anato Karishuma put away his walkie-talkie and walked over to where Kitsune and Mutsumi stood staring dumbly.

"Ejichima Maehara, I, on behalf of the Emperor and his people, demand that you surrender now or die!" Shinobu broke into tears on the last part. Although the Inspector was right that Leioji had to die, she loved her brother Ejichima deeply.

"Fool! You deal not with Ejichima! You deal with Leioji, Lord of All! You will die for your…" He was interrupted by gunshots. Leioji's eyes went blank, and he fell.


	4. Leioji's Resolve

Leioji's Resolve

Four hours had passed since the fated battle between Leioji and Motoko. Motoko was recovering from hypoxia, fifteen broken bones, massive blood-loss and a minor concussion. Her condition was stable, although she was still in a coma. Leioji, however, was not so fortunate. The last shots that hit him stopped all bodily functions. His corpse lay in the hospital awaiting the morgue to rescue his body.

The doctors came outside and announced that Motoko's condition was stable, bringing forth an exasperated sigh from all, even Shinobu. Her eyes were shut, too swollen because of the sobs that had racked her fragile form only minutes ago. However, Motoko's recovering health was a relief to her.

It neared 2:00 am, and many of the Hinata House residents were tired. Kitsune, Su, and Shinobu left to go back to Hinata House. Aunt Haruka had decided to stay until another couple of hours so that she could report on any changes in Motoko's condition. Naru and Keitaro, however, refused to leave.

Although the threat was over, Motoko was still in a dangerous condition. Keitaro felt responsible for he believed he could have gotten the police faster. Naru felt, if possible, even more responsible because she should have watched Motoko more closely. But the death of Leioji was a relief to all except poor Shinobu.

In Shinobu's room, Shinobu cried silently. She felt damaged inside. Her brother, her only brother, a loving, caring, wonderful brother, had died. But all her friends could do was celebrate. She felt torn. She was relieved that Leioji was gone, but she just wanted to die. Her friends had lied to her. Keitaro, Motoko, all of them. They had used Shinobu to kill her brother. All Shinobu could do was cry.

"Good work, doctors. She'll be fine. All this girl needs is a couple of days of bed rest and time to heal." The remaining occupants of the Hinata House sat outside the emergency room, weary from lack of sleep. Naru was about to pass out when the doctors came out, tired but brilliant smiles on their faces.

"We are here to inform you that your friend is fine. We were able to pull her out of her coma, and now she's sleeping. All she needs now is about a year to recover and she'll be fine." Happy sobs swept through Haruka, Keitaro and Naru at this news. Haruka thanked the doctors and left. Keitaro and Naru wanted to stay until the morning, though, so they could see Motoko first.

One hour later

A figure stirred in the darkness. It shifted about, and stretched like a lion just waking. It worked out its neck, and slid off of its bed silently. It glanced at the bed. Blood soaked the bed, and a pan of bullets lay near where its head was just minutes ago. The figure felt about its body, making sure all open wounds were patched up. Many were, but the figure made sure all the cuts were bandaged properly.

It crept over to the door and slowly turned the knob. It felt cold and hard in the figure's sweaty hands. It pushed the door out carefully and exited the room. The figure then closed the door and took a glance at what room it had came from. "Deceased" was written in kanji on the window to the room.

_At least I'm not dead_, he thought to himself. _However, I hurt all over. I must get that bitch for what she did to me. She will pay_, he promised himself silently. _Now time to find her_. He crept into the shadows and vanished.

Keitaro woke to find Naru asleep on his shoulder; a warm coat drooped over the two of them. He smiled at Naru and edged his way off of the seat. He gently lay her down on the bench so that she wouldn't fall over. _Dang, I need to use the bathroom. That and my throat is parched. _

Keitaro wandered down the hallway to the bathroom. He entered the bathroom and sleepily relieved himself. Just as he left, he heard a muffled cry come from Narusegawa's direction. _Oh no, now I'm going to get it._

"Naru, it's not my fault…" He stopped, staring at where Naru lay when he left. She was gone. The only thing left was the coat.

"Naru? Naru, where are you? NARU? NARU!" Panic boiled in him. She had disappeared.

"Someone! Help!" He ran down the hallways screaming until someone stepped out. Keitaro ran headlong into the doctor, sending her sprawling to the ground. She sat up, rubbing the back of her head.

"Watch it…"

"DOCTOR! YOU'VE GOT TO HELP ME!" Keitaro screamed.

"Calm down! What's wrong? Is anyone hurt?" The doctor was ready to help however needed.

"Worse. Someone has disappeared!" Keitaro could barely contain his fear as he spoke to the doctor.

"Very bad. Was the person injured in any way?"

"No, but I heard a scream when she disappeared." As Keitaro said this, the doctor took out a walkie-talkie. She pressed down a button and began talking in some code into it.

"Priority four distress! Non-patient loose in building. Fourth squad, find him."

"Actually doctor, it's a she," Keitaro corrected.

"Cancel that. Subject is a female. Repeat. Subject is a female."

"Got you. Situation is under control. Wait, what the, you gotta see this." The voice on the walkie-talkie sounded a little frightened.

"Where are you?" The doctor paced around nervously.

"I'm in Deceased room E. Hurry. This is way too weird," the voice trailed off.

"This way," the doctor said as she grabbed Keitaro's arm. She practically dragged him across the ground as she ran. Within thirty seconds they were outside Deceased room E.

"In here. Doctor, this is unbelievable." The voice came from on of the security guards. He was kneeling next to a bed on which someone's corpse had lain. Instead of a corpse, there lay bullets. They spelled out one simple word. 'Life'. The guard looked up at the doctor with pure fear in his eyes.

"Dear kami. Who was it?" the doctor inquired.

"It's the demon, Ejichima Maehara." When the guard said this, something in Keitaro's brain clicked.

"Please, no," he muttered under his breath as he ran towards Motoko's bed. He threw back the curtains revealing…


	5. The Taste of Revenge is Blood

The Taste of Revenge is Blood

Disclaimer: Forgot this last chapter. I don't own Love Hina. I kind of own Ejichima Maehara though, as he is my infernal hellspawn. Not yours. *Hiss*.

Nothing. Nothing lay where a broken Motoko should be. No card. No ransom letter. No blood. Nothing. Motoko had simply disappeared. That emptiness filled Keitaro with dread. _He has Motoko, and he probably has Naru as well._ Keitaro felt sick to the stomach.

The demon that was believed dead walked again. A body believed to be dead for over seven hours just got up and lived. Keitaro felt panic rising in his body and stumbled into the waiting room. He fell to the ground as passed out.

It was noon and Shinobu still refused to wake up. Even Su couldn't faze her. She was simply impossible. The Hinata residents eventually gave up and began their unnatural life. As Haruka, Mitsune and Su were the only people awake at the time, they tried their best to cook. Unfortunately, it was a disaster. They were about to go get Keitaro when the phone began to ring. Kitsune sloppily picked up the phone.

"Hello?" She was obviously not awake yet.

"_Ma'am, are you the Assistant Manager of the Hinata House perchance?_"

"Uh, no, I am not. Want to talk to her?"

"_Please_." Kitsune pressed the receiver to her chest.

"Haruka! Some people are on the phone! They sound real formal, kinda like telemarketers. They really want to talk to you, though."

"Fine." Haruka took the phone from Kitsune with a look of regret on her face.

"We don't want,"

"_Ma'am, we have to inform you that both Motoko Aoyama and Naru Narusegawa have disappeared. They are believed to have been kidnapped by Ejichima Maehara. We are also to inform you that Keitaro Urashima has suffered a light panic attack. Thank you for your time._" And with that, the caller hung up. Haruka couldn't move. She had just been told that a dead man had just kidnapped Motoko and Naru.

"Haruka? What just happened?" Kitsune looked worried as she spoke to Haruka.

"Naru… and Motoko… were kidnapped… Ejichima," Haruka rasped. She sat down before she broke down into sobs.

"Kami, help us! We have to get Seta! He'll know what to do…" Kitsune stopped herself.

"No, he won't. He's not serious enough. We… have to get the police to help." Haruka knew just as well as everyone else that Seta wouldn't have a clue about what to do.

"Hmm, I'm going to go tell Shinobu," Su said.

"NO!" Haruka and Kitsune yelled simultaneously. However, their voices fell on deaf ears. Su disappeared and soon after they heard a shriek come form Shinobu's room. Shinobu came running down the stairs, pulling on her slippers.

"WE… HAVE… TO… SAVE… THEM!" Shinobu pulled on her jacket and shorts and was ready to go out the door.

"Shinobu! Stop, it's dangerous out there. Leioji is still alive and kicking." Kitsune was right and Shinobu knew it too.

"But…" With that, Shinobu broke into tears. She buried herself in Kitsune's lap, the closest lap nearby. She sobbed, wanting all the pain and doubt to go away.

"That's it. It's alright Shinobu, we're here," Kitsune spoke reassuringly. The phone began ringing again. Haruka picked it up.

"Who is it?"

"_I would like to speak to Shinobu, please._" The voice was calm, cool and melodic. However, Haruka wasn't able to place the voice.

"May I ask who's calling?"

"_I don't really like to go about giving away my name. I'm an acquaintance of Shinobu's. I'm sure she'll recognize my voice._" Haruka frowned. The way the voice spoke frightened her a little bit.

"Who is it?" Kitsune pried. _Perfect timing_, Haruka mentally sighed.

"I don't know. He wants to speak to Shinobu." Haruka mouthed to Kitsune, "Should I?" Kitsune nodded.

"Shinobu, someone wants to talk to you."

"W-Who?" Shinobu choked out.

"He won't tell."

"I want to talk to him." Shinobu had only a vague idea of who it could be. It was more of a false hope.

"H-Hello?"

"_Hello, Shinobu._" The voice was familiar to Shinobu. She gasped.

"Oniisan? Is that you?" Tears of joy threatened to burst forth from Shinobu. However, Kitsune and Haruka looked incredibly concerned.

"_Shinobu, I need to talk to Keitaro._"

"Keitaro isn't here right now. Can I take a message?"

"_Yeah, you can. Tell him that I need to talk to him. Man to man. Tell him to meet me in front of home. Oh yeah, tell him that unless he plays his cards right, everyone is going to die._" Leioji, or rather Ejichima finished his sentence and Shinobu turned a pale white. It seemed as though all the blood had drained out of her.

"Shinobu? What is it," Kitsune asked. Shinobu dropped the phone. Kitsune picked it up and pressed the phone to her ear.

"_Shinobu? Did you write all that down?_"

"What… did… you… tell… her… you… bastard!" Rage filled Kitsune's voice.

"_Who is this? It matters not. Ask Shinobu yourself. Ah, you may want to hurry because you have three days._" With that, Leioji hung up. Kitsune felt shivers going up and down her spine. _What happens in three days? Are Motoko and Naru in trouble? I have to ask Shinobu…_

"Shinobu." Kitsune shook Shinobu. Blood returned to her face. Shinobu turned her head slowly until she faced Kitsune.

"…" Shinobu was merely staring at Kitsune.

"I need to know what Leioji said to you! Please, Shinobu, I think Motoko and Naru are in trouble," Kitsune begged. Shinobu's eyes glazed over.

"Leioji said that if Keitaro doesn't meet my brother in front of our old house, everyone is going to… DIE!!" Shinobu collapsed. She didn't cry; her tear-ducts were long since dry. She shook violently, breathing in ragged breaths.

"Haruka-san!" Kitsune yelled.

"What?" Haruka was ready.

"You have to get Keitaro out to Shinobu's house. If we don't hurry, I think Naru and Motoko are going to die. We only have three days. Please, hurry." Kitsune's eyes filled with tears. _Please, don't let Naru die. She's my best friend…_

Keitaro woke from a fevered dream. Leioji stood in the foyer of an apartment complex. Dead security lay everywhere, all the phone chords were cut except one, and the main power supply and running water supply was cut off as well. Outside of the building, police stood ready.

Anato Karishuma, the Inspector who had "killed" Leioji the last time was with the police. Forty police with rifles and pistols at hand waited for the order. Anato Karishuma threw his hand down and mouthed, "GO!" The police came out from behind their cars and charged into the building. They fired a couple of warning shots. What followed seemed unbelievable, as it was so terrible.

The doors to the apartment complex swung open, as if something pulled them open from the inside. The leaves rustled on the trees, being sucked towards Leioji. The police continued on their charge. The dream went black, and twenty-five or so police ran back behind their cars. The rest of their comrades lay dead.

Keitaro looked around his hospital room. The clock on his bedside table read 2:00 p.m. _Great,_ he thought. _Sleep in, will you? You still have to find Naru and Motoko, remember?_ Keitaro slid out of bed. Only then he remembered he was still in his hospital clothes. So he lay there, waiting for someone to come. He didn't have to wait long.

As soon as he was lying down, Kitsune practically broke down the door and ran over to Keitaro's bed. Within a moment's notice, Keitaro was at the Hinata house wearing clothes. Haruka and Kitsune seemed to be in a hurry.

"Um, can I ask what's going on because I kinda need to rescue Motoko and Naru…"

"That is exactly what you are doing, Urashima. Except there are some changes in plans. Leioji requested that you personally come to Shinobu's old house and rescue them." Keitaro looked confused.

"Okay Kitsune. One problem. Where's that?" Kitsune answered by turning on the television. It flickered to life on the news channel. The top news story was the demon, Ejichima Maehara. He had been declared dead before but now was continuing his killing streak. He was cooped up with a nice band of one hundred or so hostages in an apartment complex near Kyoto. The address was 928 Siiko rd.

"Got it. I'll take the…" Haruka interrupted before Keitaro could finish.

"You'll take the train. Got it?"

"Hai, Haruka-san." Keitaro bowed graciously.

"Um, Haruka-san?"

"You'll use my money." Haruka knew exactly what Keitaro was asking. She thrust a wad of yen into Keitaro's hand, threw a backpack on his back, and pushed him out the door.

"Hurry, we think Motoko and Naru might die in three days if you don't get there in time. Hurry." With that, Haruka sent Keitaro off at a breakneck pace.


	6. Games

Games

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina. I keep on posting this in hopes that maybe I will own it someday. Oh yeah, sorry for the long wait people. I had some problems over holiday break. :P.

Keitaro Urashima had never been so scared in his entire life. He remembered the dead stare and twisted smile of Leioji. All of the characteristics of Leioji seemed to revolve around fear. And those characteristics now drove Keitaro on.

_I can't let Naru and Motoko die. I don't know what Leioji is thinking, but it doesn't matter. He's dangerous and I have to get Naru out of there._ Keitaro blamed himself for the predicament that Motoko and Naru were in, so he had tasked himself with getting them out of it.

Keitaro dashed down a flight of stairs and found himself in front of the ticket office for the train. One train was soon going to depart for Kyoto. Keitaro asked for one ticket. Before he heard what the price was going to be, he took out a wad of bills and threw it in the window. He grabbed his ticket and ran for the train. He burst in to the train only for…

The doors didn't close for the next five minutes. He stood impatiently in the train, fidgeting with impatience. Keitaro tried to call himself by thinking good thoughts. It didn't work. He kept on picturing all the lifeless bodies of the policemen in the apartment, except now Motoko and Naru lay with them. So Keitaro bit his lip and waited.

The doors shut and the train groaned to life. It quickly picked up speed as it raced across the tracks. Keitaro held on to his hand-loop with both hands as the bullet train reached 200 km per hour. Keitaro rocked in the train as it ran across the slightly uneven tracks. Thankfully, this quelled his impatience. Time glided by until the train screeched to a halt. Keitaro had reached Kyoto.

Hinata Dormitory

"I hope that boy is doing alright…" Haruka worried. She sat on the windowsill, looking out to Kyoto, a cigarette in hand. It smoked lightly, given life by the flames of a lighter. Haruka drew the cigarette to her mouth and inhaled. The fumes burned her lungs but relaxed her mind. _I better call him and give him the heads up…_

Kyoto

_Great, now I have to get to the outskirts of town. Oh well, there's always the subway_, Keitaro thought to himself as he stuck his hand in his pocket. All the blood drained from his face as he felt around frantically. He thrust his hand into his other pocket. He felt something, but he wasn't quite sure what it was. He pulled out a cell phone, more specifically his aunt Haruka's cell phone. _Great, what do I do now?_

As if some divine presence were answering his question, the cell phone began ringing. Keitaro stared at it dumbly for the first two rings and then turned it on. He pressed the receiver to his ear.

"H-Hello?" Keitaro stuttered into the phone.

"_Keitaro, this is Haruka. No doubt you've already ran out of money because you didn't bother to get change from the train station_." Haruka's voice was clear and true.

"Well actually," Keitaro began. He was soon cut off.

"_Don't worry. I planned on you doing that. I've alerted on of my friends that you are in the area. He has a motorbike that you could borrow. He's already totaled his van though_." Haruka stopped to allow Keitaro to think.

"You don't mean that…"

"_You bet, it's Seta. Do you know where he is?"_

"Yeah," Keitaro said with a what's-your-point voice.

"_Geez, do I have to spell it out for you? Get going!_" With that, Haruka hang up. Keitaro drew the phone away from his head slowly, then turned it off. He placed it in his pocket, and then sped off at a break-neck pace.

Keitaro soon found himself in front of a museum. Sure enough, there was a motorbike parked in front of it. And there, waiting next to the bike, was Seta. Keitaro dashed up to the bike. Seta tossed him a helmet . Keitaro fumbled it, but quickly recovered the helmet.

"Know how to work this thing?" Seta asked him.

"Not really…" Keitaro was in the bike and speeding off before he could finish. The wind whistled past his face as the bike blazed across the road. Keitaro glanced around frantically trying to figure out what had happened, but one look at Seta's determined face answered all his questions. Keitaro thanked Seta quietly.

The rubber of the tires devoured the road and the gasoline burned inside the engine. The bike twisted around corners and bled through traffic lights. Nothing was going to stop Seta. Nothing was going to stop Keitaro. Nothing was going to stop them. Except, of course, the destination.

Seta pulled into the parking lot of the apartment building just as the police who had been chasing them stepped out of their cars. Seta motioned for Keitaro to run. Seta hopped off of the bike and dropped his helmet on Keitaro. He took the hint and jumped out of the sidecar. Keitaro too dropped his helmet in the sidecar. Except instead of turning to face the police, he ran towards the other police. The police who had lain siege to the apartment complex for far too long.

Seta whipped off his encumbering lab coat and smiled. He walked casually over to the police, hands outstretched palms-down. They ran up and slapped a pair of handcuffs on him. Seta strained his muscles and snapped the chain. He smiled, and the police yelped.

Keitaro was having no such luck. The policemen, who were desperate to take their frustration out on someone, quickly apprehended him. The policemen had already cuffed him and now were stuffing him into the car. But they were soon to stop.

"STOP IT! DO YOU WANT TO SAVE THOSE PEOPLE OR NOT?!" This caught the attention of the policemen. Inspector Anato Karishuma pushed the other policemen out of the way.

"I knew I recognized you from somewhere. You're that kid who got us to Leioji before, aren't you? I've got some questions for you buddy," Anato sneered.

"Cut it. I'm here to save those people," Keitaro glared back at Inspector Karishuma.

"And what makes you think you can stop him where all of us failed?" the inspector inquired.

"He asked for me by name." This stunned all the officers. Anato released Keitaro from his grasp. He stared blankly at him for a second and then reality hit him.

"You mean to say that you were called here by that madman?" Inspector Karishuma could not believe it.

"Yes, and I intend to speak to him. Perhaps I can persuade him to release the hostages as well…" Keitaro knew he had won. He pushed the policemen out of his way and stood up. He strode up to the apartment complex. No longer did Leioji's terrifying form guard the entrance like some otherworldly beast. The foyer now lay empty, exempt for the bodies that lay scattered about the floor. Keitaro pushed the doors open, and walked in.

At first, the stench of the dead was over powering. But Keitaro soon grew used to it. He walked up to the reception desk and rang the bell.

Leioji came out of nowhere. He flew into Keitaro and ran him through the shoulder with a katana. The force of Leioji's momentum sent the two of them flying through the doors and out on to the front lawn of the apartment.

Keitaro bit back the pain of his shoulder. His left shoulder lost all feeling in it, but he could not show discomfort to this sociopath. Rather, he revealed resistance. Keitaro swung his right arm wildly and it caught Leioji in the jaw. The bizarre attack caught him off guard and a sickening crack echoed through the neighborhood. Leioji calmly pulled the katana from Keitaro's shoulder and stepped back.

Leioji sheathed the blade and snapped his jaw back into place. He grimaced and picked Keitaro up by the neck of his shirt. The policemen shifted in the background, ready to move, but Inspector Karishuma would not let them interfere.

"Keitaro, I see you have arrived. I hope you know you are here to play…" Leioji's voice trailed off. He threw Keitaro to the ground in front of him.

"I'm not here to play games, Leioji. Let the hostages go or I'm gonna…"

"Or you're going to what? I hope you know, Urashima, that I hold the power here and that you do not. It would be a shame if you died without hearing my proposition." Leioji placed his foot on Keitaro's chest and pressed down slightly. Leioji's eyes rambled in their sockets and his tongue played across his lips.

"I-I won't deal with y-you. G-Get off m-me," Keitaro struggled to speak. Leioji merely laughed in response.

"You had better deal with me. If you don't no one will be released." This sentence caught Keitaro's attention. Leioji realized this and took his massive foot off of Keitaro.

"You mean to say that you will release people if I deal with you?" Keitaro stood as he asked this.

"That is what I mean to say." Leioji still smiled that sickly smile, but Keitaro knew that he could trust him.

"What do you propose, Leioji?" Keitaro struggled to speak. He did not want to deal with Leioji on his terms, but if that could release captives then Keitaro would do it.

"Oh boy, you'll love this. Inside, I have both Motoko Aoyama and Naru Narusegawa." Leioji paused.

"I am aware of this," Keitaro confirmed.

"Then you are also aware that I have over 40 other hostages?" Leioji asked. Keitaro didn't know the exact figure of how many hostages Leioji had, but Keitaro had known that Leioji had taken other hostages. However, for sake of convenience, Keitaro merely nodded.

"Motoko Aoyama is in critical condition. Without the medical attention that was provided to her at the hospital, she is slowly dying." Leioji smiled as he spoke. Keitaro tensed up with anger, but dared not to strike Leioji for fear that he would call the deal off.

"Naru Narusegawa is your one true love," Leioji stated. All the blood in Keitaro seemed to plummet to his feet. _How does Leioji know about that?_

"I offer to release one of these two women along with half of the other hostages. The others will remain with me until you defeat me in combat. This is my game." With that, Leioji broke into a series of hysterical laughter that sent chills down the spines of the people of Japan…


	7. A Deadly Choice

A Deadly Choice

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina, although Ken Akamatsu may choose to give it to me in the future (well, in my imaginary future). Oh yeah, the age things are the same (i.e. Keitaro is still seven years older than Shinobu), but Shinobu is assumed to be 14 at this point. You guys can use your amazing brains and Love Hina 1 to figure out the other ages.

Leioji stopped laughing. He wiped the tears from his eyes and focused his attention of Keitaro. The response Leioji got was exactly what he had desired. He knew the dilemma he had set upon Keitaro would tear him apart, inside out.

"What's wrong hero? Can't decide whom to save? Now you know why I chose you to free them. I knew that any of the other Hinata residents would save Motoko without a thought. But you are weaker than them. You love Naru Narusegawa. Normally, I could see you freeing Motoko. But remember this; the fight for the remaining hostages is not a fight to the death. If you feel like it, I'll let you go without any hassle." At that, Leioji began laughing hysterically again. His laughter was that of a crazed hyena; a beast closing in for the kill. Keitaro felt like he was pressed into a corner with no escape.

Keitaro quivered with fear and anxiety. He had to choose between the woman he loved and the woman who will die. _Why? You know I can't make that kind of choice… Wait a second, this is one of that bastards mind games. Curse him…_

"W-Why?" Keitaro's voice was hoarse and wavered like a newborn fawn. This caused Leioji only to laugh harder. Leioji wheezed, and stopped laughing. He stared at Keitaro and spoke.

"Make your choice now or they will both die." Leioji was not kidding. He had a stubbornness in his voice that frightened Keitaro. That fear slowly turned into shame. That shame turned to anger. That anger turned to rage. Hatred poured through Keitaro and he froze.

"What's wrong, mama's not here to save you? Don't worry, their deaths will be painful and tormenting…" Leioji then realized the error in his sentence.

Keitaro caught Leioji in the gut before he could do anything about it. Blood squirted out of Leioji's mouth as Keitaro wrenched his kidney. Leioji retaliated by smashing his huge fist into Keitaro. He did not even budge. Keitaro's eyes blurred, and then turned a bright red. They shone with unholy violence.

Keitaro suddenly span on one foot. His other foot came crashing into one of Leioji's floating ribs. Spittle dripped to the ground as Leioji flew through the air. He caught himself and drew a katana.

"DIE!" Leioji ran at Keitaro with full power. Keitaro burned with an intensity that blinded Leioji as he approached. He averted his gave and Keitaro grabbed his wrist. Leioji resisted for a split second as Keitaro twisted it violently. The katana fell the ground with a clank. However, Keitaro would not stop there.

Keitaro's fist connected with Leioji's chest cavity. The wind in Leioji's lungs was forced out painfully. Blood filled Leioji's mouth as he fought for dear life. Desperation filled him, and he grabbed Keitaro by the neck. The attack caught Keitaro off guard.

Leioji's grip tightened. Keitaro pushed his fingers into the place where he had broken Leioji's wrist. It was to no avail. Leioji lifted Keitaro off the ground by his neck. Now it was Keitaro's time to suffocate. His face turned purple as he flailed, grabbing for air. The mere sight of it was too much for Inspector Anato Karishuma.

He grabbed a rifle from one of the nearby officers. He aimed it at Leioji and fired. The bullet literally blew his guts out. It snagged the flesh on the front of his stomach and ripped a healthy chunk out. The hole allowed Leioji's intestines to spill out all over the ground. Leioji frowned and threw Keitaro into the police car that Karishuma stood behind. Leioji knelt and scooped up his loose entrails and shoved them back in the hole.

"You know, I don't like people interrupting my FIGHT!!!" It was now Leioji's turn to burn with fiery anger. He slapped one of his hands over the opening in his stomach and ran at Anato with the other. Fear gripped Anato, and he stood like a deer staring at an oncoming car. Luckily for Inspector Karishuma, one member of his force pushed him out of the way. Unluckily for that member, she took the attack full blow. Leioji's hand came out of the other side of her chest gripping a handful of ribs.

Leioji stuffed the ribs in his mouth and chewed. His metal teeth quickly ground up the ribs, and he swallowed the sharp pieces of bone. This action appalled everyone who watched. One of the camera crew who watched on reeled. Leioji cared not. He snatched the gun from the dead officer and shot Anato repeatedly. Anato fell with a dead look on his face. With that prey out of the way, Leioji now turned his attention to the person he truly wished to kill: Keitaro Urashima.

However, Keitaro had not merely looked on as Leioji killed the officer. He now labored with one of Leioji's massive katanas. Keitaro raised it to eye level, and pointed it at Leioji. As he did, his right arm strained to support the weight alone.

"You'll die here Leioji." Keitaro did not yell. He merely spoke. This added a certain feeling of inevitable terror to the battle. Leioji did not know why, but he feared Keitaro Urashima.

"No, please, don't kill me… SHINOBU!!!" Leioji stumbled backwards, and Keitaro charged.

Meanwhile, at the Hinata-sou

Shinobu jumped from the couch when she heard her name. She now recognized the broken form that she saw over the TV. It was her brother Ejichima Maehara who now fought against Keitaro. Shinobu could not let Keitaro kill her brother.

"Excuse me? Haruka-san?" Shinobu spoke with a bow. Haruka looked slightly dismayed.

"Don't need to call me that, Haruka is fine." Shinobu merely nodded.

"I need to get out there and now." This startled Haruka. Shinobu wanted to go to where her brother had gone on a psychological and physical rampage. _Why do you want to go to that slaughterhouse, Shinobu? You saw what Leioji did to that police officer and what he's doing to Keitaro_.

"Why? Why do you want to go out there?" Haruka demanded.

"Because, you cannot simply watch as your only brother dies." If the other sentence left Haruka confused, this left her dumbstruck. However, she knew that Shinobu knew what she was doing, so she tossed her the phone.

"Call the helicopter company. I have a connection there that will be quite useful…"

Back at the apartment

Keitaro swung the gargantuan katana. He was unused to using such a heavy thing, and with one hand even, so Leioji easily evaded the attack. He attempted to counter attack, but Keitaro intercepted Leioji's punch with his shin. One of the knuckles in Leioji's hand snapped out of place as the two body parts crashed together full force.

Leioji cursed and smashed his thick skull into Keitaro's face. A vein in Keitaro's nose broke and blood mixed with Leioji's ratty hair. Keitaro reeled from the blow and Leioji found familiar ground. Keitaro was grabbed by one of Leioji's gauntlet sized fists and shaken violently.

"Like a wolf killing it's prey, I will shake you until your neck is broken," Leioji said with particular sadistic glee. Leioji's mind spiraled into a frenzy and sank his teeth into the tender injured shoulder of Keitaro's. Keitaro screamed but still fought on.

Keitaro's fist made contact with Leioji's temple. Leioji's body twitched as the force of the blow restarted his nervous system. Leioji's teeth relaxed on Keitaro's shoulder, and Keitaro tossed Leioji to the ground.

"Leioji… I'm going to make sure you never haunt us again," Keitaro panted. Leioji's eyes were rolled back into his head, but his chest still rose and fell indicating he was still alive. Keitaro limped over to where Leioji lay and raised on foot in the air, poised to crush Leioji's skull. As the foot came down, Leioji disappeared.

Keitaro's foot met hard earth and he collapsed. The stress of the battle had finally gotten to Keitaro, and his body could not hold out. Keitaro's eyes closed as he slipped into unconsciousness. The police looked around, searching for any trace of Leioji, and then ran to Keitaro's form.

"He's still alive! We need a stretcher over here! Call an ambulance! GO!" Inspector Anato Karishuma ordered his team. The police were efficient at their work. The ambulance was called within seconds. All seemed right. That was, until Leioji appeared in the foyer of the apartment building not more than a minute after he disappeared.

"THOUGHT YOU COULD KILL ME SO EASILY?! YOU'LL DIE FOR DISRESPECTING ME, URASHIMA!" Leioji's nostrils flamed. He was furious. No one had ever given him such an unpleasant beating. He would kill Keitaro for what he did.

Anato would not have it though. As Leioji charged out of the foyer, limping as he ran, Anato whipped out a pistol. He pulled back the loader and slipped a bullet into place. Then, running out from behind the police car, he charged back at Leioji. This sudden movement startled him, and Leioji was caught off guard. He had not noticed the inspector slip off behind the car. Never the less, Leioji charged on. He would kill Keitaro Urashima, no matter what it cost him.

Anato wanted to make sure it cost Leioji his life. Anato pulled the trigger to the shaking pistol, and the bullet raced towards Leioji. He took the bullet full blast. Leioji's reckless charge stopped as blood and bone flew in the air. The force of the bullet threw Leioji's head back. Anato expected Leioji to then drop to the ground, dead. Leioji was one to disappoint.

Instead of dropping like a dead fly, Leioji whipped his head back into place. The bullet had dug a nice tunnel through Leioji's brain, starting at the bridge of his nose. Still, Leioji somehow lived. And instead of crying out in pain and grabbing the wound, Leioji simply smiled. A cruel, malicious spine-tingling smile.

Leioji bent over and picked up one of his katanas. He surveyed it with a glance and nodded.

"This will do nicely. Now you will learn disciple, my gun-totting friend." Leioji tossed the katana in the air and caught the blade with his index finger and thumb. He grabbed the handle with his other hand and roared his battle cry.

Just as Leioji roared, Keitaro sprang back to life. The suddenness of Keitaro's recovery startled the officers who had been tasked with guarding him. Keitaro leapt off of the stretcher before the officers could do anything and ran to intercept the blade. Just as the killing blow fell, Keitaro appeared in front of the katana. He caught the blade with both hands and twisted. The blade snapped in half and clattered to the earth.

"You anger me, Urashima," was all Leioji could get out before Keitaro attacked. Reinvigorated by some otherworldly presence, Keitaro fought with the power and grace of one thousand demons. Leioji was thrown back against the hard bricks by the force of Keitaro's attacks. Leioji was soon at Keitaro's mercy.

Keitaro appeared in front of the crawling Leioji. The pathetic sight of Leioji licking his wounds was enough to make any of his acquaintances wretch. Keitaro, however, did not. He looked on with rage.

"Where-Are-THEY?!" Was all Keitaro managed to get out before he smashed the wall behind Leioji.

"Please… hurt me not… they are upstairs on the fifth level in room 528," Leioji whimpered. The sad sight of Leioji only angered Keitaro more.

"YOU PRESENT ME WITH A COWARD? YOU DID NOT SHOW THEM ANY MERCY LEIOJI!" Keitaro still burned with anger. However, Leioji did not recognize the name that Keitaro called him. This angered Keitaro even more and he prepared to strike Leioji down. However, something stopped him.

"NO!" It was Shinobu Maehara. Keitaro had not noticed the helicopter fly in during his battle with Leioji. Shinobu ran now with her arms outstretched with tears in her eyes. She ran up to Leioji's broken form and embraced him. 

"I'm so sorry Ejichima-san. Please, forgive me…" Shinobu's voice trailed off. Ejichima stirred at his name. He strained and pushed off the ground with Shinobu's help. He glanced around with a slightly frightened look, but then saw Shinobu. At the sight of his little sister safe, Ejichima broke down into violent sobs.

"No… forgive me," was what Shinobu could make out from Ejichima's sobs. Shinobu hugged her brother tightly, clinging to his torn shirt. Ejichima fell into her embrace, melting at her touch. All the pent up agony inside Ejichima spilled forth in one moment as he knelt with his sister.

Keitaro did not recognize Ejichima. He had never presented himself like this. To see Leioji so happy yet so sad at the same time confused Keitaro. _But no, this is not Leioji. This is Ejichima Maehara, the elder brother of Shinobu who she loves so dearly_, Keitaro thought to himself.

"Please Shinobu, forgive me for anything I have done to you." Ejichima had stopped sobbing so powerfully that he could now speak clearly.

"I-I, but I don't," a finger pressed to her lips cut off Shinobu.

"Yes, you do. Please, Shinobu, forgive me," Ejichima insisted.

"I-I forgive you Ejichima-san." At this, tears of joy flooded through both Ejichima and Shinobu Maehara. For the first time in over six years, Ejichima and Shinobu shared happiness.

AN: Dun worry, there's plenty more after this. There's the aftermath of this book, as well as three other guys I'm planning out right now. Oh yeah, sorry for not using Kanako. I just think she's too goofy to work well here. :P


	8. Corruption

Corruption

Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina. Sorry guys, looks like Ken isn't gonna give me rights to it L. Oh well, it's not like I was expecting anyone to hand me over anything as powerful as the Love Hina series. Oh yeah, I like reviews so if you read this, it would be nice for you to review. Flamers, save it. If you want to be constructive, go ahead, but needless criticism will be frowned upon.

Key (I think people were confused somewhat)

_Italics_ mean someone is thinking to himself or herself

**Bold** means someone is communicating telepathically

"Quotation marks" are kind of straight forward, but they mean someone is talking out loud.

… Means someone has either trailed off or been interrupted.

Other stuff doesn't matter, as I don't really use anything else.

"Ejichima Maehara, the jury has reached a verdict. We have decided that you are still violently insane and as of thus will be re-enrolled in your formal mental asylum." The representative of the jury sat back down. Ejichima looked around, dazed and confused. He thought that he was winning the case and would be free. Free to live out his life as he wanted to. Somehow, he had been betrayed.

"Why? I am cured, I say. Leioji is destroyed. I, Ejichima Maehara have full control over this body and mind. Please, I swear it that Leioji is gone." Ejichima stopped. He recognized he was doing something wrong. The judge was looking at him with a stern, concerned look.

"If you are truly cured, then why do you still speak of that-that thing as a person?" The judge believed Ejichima still mad. Ejichima looked around, searching for a familiar face. He found none. The bailiff grabbed hold of Ejichima and dragged the confused figure off of the premises of the courtroom.

Three days later

"You may now see Patient 2895A3U. You have fifteen minutes." The guard escorted Shinobu Maehara into the near-empty cell. _So this is the hole in which my brother has to live in?_ Shinobu looked around with slight disgust. The walls were lightly padded. The only object in the room was a small futon with a single blanket and pillow. And there, sitting on the futon, was her smiling brother.

"Ejichima…" Shinobu gasped. _How could you possibly be happy in a place like this?_ Shinobu walked closer to her dear brother. As she did, she noticed several bruises on her brother's body.

"What are these bruises?" Shinobu asked. Ejichima immediately caught on.

"Don't worry, I didn't inflict these. Somebody else decided to make me their personal punching bag." This sentence stirred up confusion in Shinobu. _Why would you let them beat you up, Ejichima-san? You are so strong. You could destroy them with a simple attack…_

"I don't fight back specifically because I don't want to. I know that if I did fight back, the other person would be dead before I could help it." Ejichima said this with a mysterious air around him. Shinobu gasped. _How did he…_

"**Did you forget what I used to be able to do, Shinobu?**" Ejichima smiled. Shinobu stumbled backwards, but she caught herself on the soft walls.

"You-You can-How?" Shinobu was at a loss for words. Her brother hadn't talked to her like this for over a decade. _Why now?_

"**Because now I need help. Shinobu, I need your help.**" Ejichima stared at Shinobu in a way that made her feel both uneasy and calm at the same time. Shinobu hadn't seen the pits of her brother's eyes for so long it was like something alien.

"**Shinobu, you are the only person who has visited me. Will the others be coming as well?**" To this, Shinobu nodded. _Ah, good_, Ejichima thought to himself.

"Please Shinobu. I must speak to Keitaro. I assume he is fine?" Ejichima spoke with concern. Shinobu nodded again.

"Yes, he is fully rejuvenated. Naru Narusegawa and Motoko Aoyama are also fine. Why do you ask?" Shinobu usually wouldn't pry into someone else's business, but this was her brother.

"**You know why Shinobu.**" Actually, Shinobu had no idea why Ejichima would want to talk to Keitaro. After all, Keitaro was still furious with Leioji and would become violent at the very mention of his name. However, Keitaro had gotten quite a lot of affection from Naru for saving her.

"I don't know why. I truly don't. I don't think Keitaro will want to talk to you either, as he and Narusegawa are doing quite fine. They are having a good time studying together again." Shinobu had not meant to upset her brother, but somehow she had. A single tear rolled down Ejichima's cheek.

"Shinobu, I must speak with Seta." This surprised Shinobu even greater than the request to speak with Keitaro. Shinobu thought they hadn't even met. However, she would not challenge the will of her brother, and Shinobu left.

"Are you done? You still have ten more minutes," the guard stated. Shinobu waved him off. She walked up to where her friends stood talking. When she entered, they quieted.

"So, how was he?" Haruka asked.

"He's fine, but he wants to talk to Seta." Everyone gasped in response. That is, everyone except Seta.

"Why? We can't send him in there with that…" A hand clamped over her mouth cut off Naru. Keitaro had shut her up.

"Very well, I'll see him," Seta responded.

"Why?" Naru couldn't understand Seta. Seta glanced at her and she settled down. Seta approached the guard. The guard let Seta in after he listened to that stream of dribble that all cell guards have to say.

When Seta entered the room, Ejichima leapt to his feet. The quick movement enabled Ejichima's harness, and he froze. One metric ton of pressure was applied to every part of Ejichima's body. But somehow, Ejichima was not crushed. Rather, he merely dropped to the ground. Seta shook his head as he entered the cell.

"How is it, Ejichima?" Seta asked as he looked around the padded room.

"Terrible. Leioji knows who we are. Why else would he ask for Keitaro to come? Seta, they know who we are. They are coming for us, and you know it. The matriarch is helpless in this situation. You know that…" Seta silenced Ejichima with a finger. Seta pointed to the surveillance camera that watched the two of them.

"Don't want to go convincing anyone that you're crazier than you really are, now do you? Ejichima, just chill. They aren't going to find you. Leioji's gone, right?" At this, Ejichima bowed his head. Shame spread through Ejichima.

"No… He is still inside me. Seta," Ejichima said while looking up at Seta, "I need you to help me. Please, gather the cleansers. I can't hold him off forever. Please Seta," Ejichima begged. Seta scratched the back of his head and responded.

"I'll see what I can do. Just get ready." With that, Seta turned his back on Ejichima and left the room. For some reason, however, Ejichima looked relieved. _Thank you, Seta. Hurry. I will be ready for you_.

Two hours later at the Hinata House

"He needs help. I just know it. I really could tell that Leioji was talking back over," the first figure said.

"I know, but it's just too dangerous. There are only two of us. I don't want to send you in with no back up," the second figure responded in a worried tone.

"Please, we have to do something. Leioji is injured. Ejichima is regaining his strength. If he can't help me fight Leioji, he can at least guide me to him," the first figure reassured the second.

"Still, I think you should have some backup…" The second figure stopped.

"No, don't even think it. They are too young. Besides, they don't even know about us," the second figure continued.

"They have a right to know. They are, after all, immortals. How would you feel if you never knew who you were?" This shocked the first figure.

"I guess you're right. I'll tell the boy. She'll be more of a problem. Leioji did, after all, nearly kill her. Just bring the girl. That will be enough. Oh and one more thing," the first figure continued.

"Good luck." To this, the second figure nodded.

Seta and Haruka emerged from Haruka's room. They sped off in different directions in the darkened hallways. It was well past the curfew in the Hinata House, so no one detected the movement of the pair through the house. Before anyone noticed, Seta and Haruka appeared in front of Keitaro and Motoko's rooms, respectively.

Seta threw open the door. Although he used force, he also used control; the effect was the door-opened immediately but made no sound. Keitaro sat under his kotatsu studying intensely.

Seta descended on Keitaro before he could make a sound. _Ah bother, Keitaro will learn about us when we invade Ejichima_, Seta thought to himself. Seta dragged Keitaro silently out into the front of the Hinata house where he found Haruka with an unconscious Motoko.

"Couldn't get yours without dragging her out here unconscious, I see?" Seta joked.

"You seemed to have more luck. Keitaro, Seta is going to release you now. Don't make any sounds. Understand?" To this, Keitaro nodded. Seta took his hand slowly away from Keitaro's mouth. As he promised, Keitaro made no sound.

"Alright, part-timer. Ready for an extra assignment? The pay is nil, but I assure you it's for a good cause." Seta said this with a serious expression on his face.

"O-Okay. Um, what exactly are we doing?" Keitaro inquired.

"We're piercing the security systems of the mental asylum Ejichima Maehara is staying in." Keitaro took this as a joke. But when he saw the stoic, deep expressions on his Aunt and "Uncle", Keitaro realized they were serious.

"Are we busting Ejichima out of there?" Keitaro said this with malice.

"No, we are not." As Seta said this, Keitaro relaxed.

"We're busting in to bust in to Ejichima." This confused Keitaro deeply and thoroughly. His Aunt had just said they were going to bust into someone.

"Uh, that's great and all, but what are you talking about." As Keitaro finished his sentence, Haruka glared at Seta

"You didn't tell him, did you Seta?" Haruka said this with obvious disappointment.

"Well, I figured we could tell him in Ejichima…" Seta couldn't finish his train of thought. He was hit over the head by Haruka before he could do so.

"And you were complaining about my methods. Geesh." Haruka finished by rolling her eyes.

"Forget about that. Let's go. Keitaro, here's the plan. All of us go in covertly, then we bust into cell 2895A3U. Then we'll fill you in on what's going on." Seta's sentence left Keitaro lacking, but it seemed as though Haruka didn't want Keitaro to know anymore.

"I'll drive," Haruka said as she took the wheel of the sleek black vehicle. She tossed Motoko to Seta who caught her only barely in time. Seta put her in the back seat with Keitaro.

"Make sure she's buckled in, who knows what kind of accident we could get into," Seta said with a wink. The vehicle they were in seemed to be the combination of an assault vehicle and a racecar. When it raced across the silent roads of Kanagawa, the sleek body of the vehicle became nearly invisible. The terrible power of the vehicle brought them to the front of the asylum in a matter of minutes.

"Okay kids, time to get out," Seta said as he stepped out of the passenger side of the vehicle. Haruka stepped out of the driver's seat without a word. She reached into the back seat and pulled Keitaro to his feet.

"You better wake her up. After all, this does involve her." Seta tied a piece of cloth around Motoko's mouth and then shook her. Motoko quivered, and then she woke. She immediately noticed that someone had attempted to silence her. However, she also noticed that neither her hands nor her feet had been tied up. This startled her, and she cried out.

The cloth muffled her cry. She took of the piece of cloth, and grabbed her sword, the Hinata. She quickly unsheathed it and looked around at her surroundings. She found herself in the back of an open vehicle. She was surrounded by darkness, but it was a welcoming darkness. There was an n eerie friendliness to the black, and it unnerved her.

"Who's there?" Motoko shakily asked the night.

"Motoko, calm down." That voice put Motoko's heart at ease. _If Haruka is here, then nothing can be wrong_.

"What am I doing here, Haruka-san?" Motoko spoke with the utmost respect she could muster.

"Just Haruka, okay? We need your help getting in there." As Haruka spoke, sight returned to Motoko. She recognized where she was. She was in front of the mental asylum that housed Ejichima.

"I refuse. I will not help you let that demon loose." Motoko thought she had it all planned out. They were counting on her to help them break Ejichima out of there.

"We aren't breaking him out of there." This puzzled Motoko. If they weren't going to free Ejichima, then what did Haruka mean?

"What are we doing then?" Motoko simply had to know.

"We are going in there to free Ejichima not physically, but mentally. Leioji lives." That name sent shivers down the spines of both Motoko and Keitaro.

"I don't understand." Motoko and Keitaro had no idea what was going on.

"You'll see, just follow us," Seta said as he fit himself into a vest. He grabbed a handful of small circular things and nodded to Haruka who now held something that very closely resembled a dagger.

Seta and Haruka moved out. Motoko and Keitaro had to be fast to stay in step with them. They were soon at the front door of the building. Haruka immediately tapped up a patch of glass near the lock. She stepped back as Seta hit it with his fist. The glass cracked but made no sound.

Haruka peeled back the tape, taking the broken glass with it. She did this delicately but quickly. As soon as the glass was out of the way, Haruka slipped her hand in the hole and unlocked the door. It swung open quietly, controlled by Haruka's skill.

Haruka nodded slowly, and Seta slipped inside the building. Motoko and Keitaro followed suite. Soon, everyone stood in the dark room, awaiting orders. Seta looked around and then pointed in one direction. This meant nothing to Motoko and Keitaro, but Haruka appeared to have understood it as she disappeared in that direction. Seta then turned to the two of them.

"Follow me, you too." With that, Seta swept off in another direction. Motoko and Keitaro still had no idea what was going on, but followed the older man anyway. Seta turned down one hallway and then another. Motoko and Keitaro pressed after him as fast as they could, but they seemed to be losing him. Then they turned the corner and bumped into him. They both lost their balance and began falling backwards.

A hand darted out from the darkness and caught the two of them. Keitaro bit back the temptation to cry out. As the clouds parted, moonlight revealed whom the hands belonged to. Haruka helped them stand back up again.

"He's near. Unfortunately, there's a guard assigned to his room." Haruka's speech sounded like a code to Keitaro and Motoko. They simply could not understand what she was saying.

"No problem." Seta handed the circular objects to Haruka. He readjusted his vest and stepped out from the shadows. His sudden appearance startled the guard who dropped his cup of coffee.

Before the coffee hit the ground, the guard had been knocked out. Seta appeared in front of the guard and put him to sleep with a quick chop to the neck. The guard slumped down in his chair just as the paper coffee cup spilled it's contents on the tiled floor.

Haruka moved in. She quickly searched the guard for the card key. It appeared in her hand within a matter of seconds. She had the door open so fast that you would miss it if you blinked. Seta entered the room, and Motoko and Keitaro followed.

Sitting on his futon was Ejichima. His eyes were rolled into the back of his head and a cold sweat drenched his clothes. The veins visible by the naked eye shown a deep blue. Bruises littered his skin. His chest remained still, indicating that he was not breathing.

"Ejichima, my friend, it is time for you to be free," Seta said as he helped Haruka prepare a bizarre altar in one corner of the room.

"Aren't you going to do anything? He's going to die. Leioji is a bastard, but it would crush Shinobu if Ejichima died, though I can't figure out why. Perhaps it's a sibling thing." Motoko caught herself. She had a sister, a sister she aspired to become. She understood fully why Shinobu loved her brother. A kind older sibling is one of the greatest things you can wish for.

"Ejichima will not die. He is preparing himself for the ritual." Haruka did not stop to respond to Motoko. Now the altar was fully constructed. It was a small marble table covered in the finest silk in the land. On the silk stood a small pedestal that held the small circular objects Seta had carried. Haruka then took the dagger and placed it on Ejichima's lap.

"Seta, take hold of them," Haruka ordered Seta. He obeyed quickly. He took both Motoko and Keitaro by the arm forcefully. He then nodded to Haruka, who placed her hand on the chests of both Seta and Ejichima.

Haruka preceded to speak in a strange tongue that was not familiar to either Keitaro or Motoko. Suddenly, all the electricity in the asylum shut down. Still, a light glowed. Haruka's hands burned intensely with an unnerving glow. Fear ensnared Keitaro, and he began to resist. He will had failed.

But then peace swept over him. He found himself somewhere familiar. And although he had no corporeal memory of his visiting here, he felt like he was home. He relaxed until a voice spoke.

"Welcome to my mind…"


End file.
